Falling for your teacher
by JMOsUglyDuckuk
Summary: Emma Swan a new student at Storybrooke high school thinks shes falling for her teacher Killian Jones and doesnt know what to do so what happens for them and does he like her back ? THIS IS A AU IN OUR TIME AND THERE IS NO MAGIC all rights go to once upon a time and those two guys adam and eddy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: New Beginnings.**

"Emma honey are you nearly ready?We will be leaving soon"

Emma Swan was no ordinary teenager, she had been in the foster system all her life and now finally she's got a foster family who cared for her, she was certain of it.

"yeah I'll be down in a sec just checking I have everything"

"Phone, check" "Planner, check" "Timetable, check" "I'm forgetting something, hmmm, oh yeah! Keys."

It was Emma's first day at Storybrooke high school and she knew no one.

She wondered her way down the corridor as she saw a sign 'main office'

"Ah ha" Emma mumbled as she made her way to get her locker combination.

"0295" The woman cheerfully said as she smiled at Emma. "Thank you urm miss..."

"Miss Grace, enjoy your first day sweetie and remember if your ever lost don't hesitate to ask me where things are"

"Thank you, again" Emma said as she thought to herself, everything is going to be okay.

Form time... Emma didn't know what to expect because she had been schooled at the foster home, a bit like being home schooled but more harsh.

Emma knew for a fact that she was slightly late as the corridors were almost empty.

"B12" She said as she knocked on the door and was welcomed by a small but happy man.

"Hello you must be Emma"

"Urm, yeah... That's me" she stuttered nervously.

"No need to worry, Miss Grace rang and told me you were getting your locker combination. Now let's see what lessons you handed him the timetable to her form tutor who she guessed was 'Mr Dwarfield', which she found quite ironic considering how small he was.

"Right Mary-Margaret can you show Emma around for the day because you're timetables are almost identical?"

"Suer thing Mr Dwarfield, i was going to offer anyway" The petite girl with rosy red cheeks and short black pixie cut hair answered.

"Thank you" Emma said shyly back at her.

"Hi, i guess i should introduce myself properly, i'm Mary-Margaret Blanchard"

"Hi i'm Emma, Emma Swan nice to meet you."

"I see we have identical timetables apart from when i have woodshop you have history and also when i have art you have english literature, well extra english really"

"Great what do we have first?"

"well I have woodshop so that means you have history"

"Okay well i guess i will see you at break as its a double lesson?"

"Sure i'll wait outside of history for you, but i do warn you I will be with my friends and boyfriend, when you get to know them they are harmless, it's just that they are a bit urrrmmm whats the word?"

"Crazy?"

"Exactly" Mary-Margaret exclaimed

"I'll be fine and again thank you for looking out for me"

"No problem that's what friends are for,so see you at break then"

Then with a blink of an eye the small girl faded out of view down the hall.

Class

Emma walked in and sat at the front where there was one seat left.

"Hello" The British accent rang out around the room.

The room went silent as the teacher walked in.

'no way' she thought to herself 'he cant be our teacher hes only about two or three years older than us'

"Miss Swan"

"Urm yes sorry i zoned out for a minute did you say again?"

"I asked if you needed a book to write notes in?"

"Yes sorry"

"There's no need to be sorry lass i'll just pop out and get one now"

"Thank you" she mumbled under her breath as he left to get her a book.

Emma could'nt help thinking about him, his eyes and how they were as blue as th ocean and his jet black hair which led to his stubble and his accent, damn that British accent.

Emma could'nt help but think that she was falling for him, seriously her history teacher, could she really be in love?

"Miss Swan?"...

To Be Continued...

please leave a review and if you like it tell me what i could do for future chapters thank you for reading and dont worry it wont all be smooth sailing


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Previously on falling for your teacher...**

Emma couldn't help but think that she was falling for him, seriously her history teacher, could she really be in love?

"Miss Swan?"

Emma looked up at Mr Jones, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden.

"Your book"

"Urm thanks I guess"

After two long lessons one after the other Emma's class was finally dismissed.

"Miss Swan"

"Mind if I have a word?"

She stepped to one side looking at him in a confused manner.

"Urm you wanted to speak?"

"Yes, about the assessment, if you need any help please feel free to contact me"

He quickly scribbled down his email address in his perfect calligraphy style hand writing.

"Thank you again sir"

and without another word Emma turned to go find Mary Margaret.

Emma went out of history shoving Mr Jones' email into her bag pack.

"Emma, over here" Mary Margaret waved her over from the tables near to the canteen.

Emma settled beside Mary Margaret while she introduced her to her friends.

"right everyone this is Emma Swan my new friend, she's new so be nice."

Ruby Lucas- a tall girl with dark black and red hair dressed in red.

David Nolan- Mary Margaret's boyfriend who had dirty blonde hair and a huge smile.

Jefferson Hatter- a guy with a normal height for his age and crazy looking hair covered with a black hat.

"hi" Emma said taking it all in.

"hey" they all said in unison.

"don't worry were all mad here" Ruby said winking at Jefferson as she said it.

Jefferson playfully wacked her are "hey watch it Ruby that's my line"

"Actually its from Alice in wonderland you big girl " Ruby snorted back.

"guys do you ever stop arguing?" David said with a genuine smile. That's when she saw how much alike David and Mary Margaret were.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Emma, will you be hanging with us from now on?" David asked.

"I guess so" Emma replied

"well we've got your back" Mary Margaret smiled back

"thank you guys I've never really had friends before"

The day dragged on and Emma was tired out from 6 lessons so she was relieved when the day came to an end.

 **Hey guys I just want to say thank you to all that have read this so far and please let me know what you think or even leave a suggestion**

 **All reviews are amazing and I will try to reply to all**

 **again thank you for reading and I love you all**

 **I wonder what will happen next time on falling for your teacher...**

 **bye guys**

 **my twitter- JMOsUglyDuck_uk**

 **my instagram- once_upon_a_**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma threw herself down on her bed, her curls fanned out on the duvet behind her.

After a long think about the days events Emma decided it was best if she got her homework done, she shook her bag upside down and a small crumpled piece of paper fell out in the middle of all of her books and stationary.

Emma picked up the paper curiously and un scrunched it

'KJones1 .uk Mail me ;)- Mr Jones

"OMG!" Emma shouted, "did he actually just put a winky face? Why?"

After debating what to do for a good 10 minutes Emma decided it was best to just do her work to distract her for the time being.

Later that night Emma couldn't stop thinking about Mr Jones so she gave in and messaged him.

'Hey Mr Jones,

Its Emma Swan from your history class, I was wondering 1)Can I have some help with the Shakespeare homework because I'm so confused and 2)why did you put a winky face may I ask? ;)

\- Emma Swan.

'sent,

Oh god Emma thought to herself what if he likes me ? I'm not saying it would be a bad thing...

"PING!"

NEW EMAIL! flashed on the screen.

"Hi Miss Swan'

About the homework, drop by my office tomorrow before form my office is on the third floor next to the stairwell. Oh and about the winky face, why do you think I put it? I guess its the same reason you did. Anyway Swan I must say goodbye because my Wi-Fi gets shut down after 11pm or you could leave me a text? or is that too wrong of me? I don't know anyway my number will be below, night night

\- Killian Jones (01854 819729)"

"omg!" she knew it, she knew he liked her back, she saw it in his eyes when the met back in class. the question was what would they do because he was her teacher and it would be wrong! but he was only 2-3 years older than her and she's in her last year. "No Emma don't be stupid this would never work out" Emma said to herself.

She entered his number into her phone. She stopped to ask herself what to put so she just put "KJ" for now...

Please let me know what you think of this chapter and sorry it took so long to put up

my twitter: JMOsUglyDuck_uk

my instagram: once_upon_a_

please follow and fave this story if you like it so far and also if anyone in the comments say that this story is just wrong in so many ways just so you know he's only 2 years older than her

and also do you want this to be a M rated fanfic let me know I'm open to suggestions and again thank you for reading

until next time one 'falling for your teacher'...


	4. Chapter 4

Emma:Hi Sir thought you should have my number if I have yours

-Emma

Killian:Oh hey I didn't think you would actually message me Swan, your always full of surprises.

-Kj

Emma: you have no idea;)

Really Emma your flirting with your teacher? She thought to herself

Killian: I would like to find out what surprises you have in store Miss Swan;)

He's flirting back, he really does like me back.

Emma: Sir I must go to sleep now, don't want to miss discussing homework with a boring teacher tomorrow ;)

Killian: So I'm boring now miss Swan? And if I didn't know any better I'd say your flirting with me!

Emma: maybe...

Night Sir

Killian: night miss Swan x -Killian

It was Tuesday and Emma got up a hour early because she was meeting with Mr Jones to discuss the homework.

Blue jeans, grey top, red jacket, lace up knee high books.

Emma was just about to knock on Killian's door when she was stopped by Mary Margaret

"Hey Emma want to walk to form with me and the others?"

"Urm sure" Emma said smiling awkwardly. Emma quickly pulled her phone out

Emma:sorry Jones can't make it to discuss the homework right now got dragged off by Mary Margaret unfortunately so maybe we can discuss it after school? I have history last period anyway. Okay I'm ending this text here because I'm rambling on.

See ya ES x

Killian:okay Swan I will be in my class after lesson, waiting ;) have a fun day

-Kj

Emma knew the day was going to drag on and on ...


	5. Chapter 5

The day had surprisingly not dragged on and Emma officially hated maths and Mr gold!

 **History...**

Emma casually walked in to history sitting down in her seat and getting her books out

"Hello class, today we are learning about Many plays of Shakespeare"

There was a loud grumble in the class.

"She I know it sounds boring but just this once I'm going to let you research On your laptops or phones because the computers are being used by Mrs French's class"

Now everyone in class was smiling because they were just going to use their phones to message each other.

"Now get on with it, you better have a full page of research when lessons over"

Emma grabbed her laptop out of her bag pack and started her research.

PING!

Killian:wow! What an excuse just to message you;)

Emma: haha well played Jones but I must get working apparently I can get a detention if I don't do the work ;)

Killian: aye you never know,being the teachers favourite student might help you get off the hook ;)

Emma looked over at Killian who was staring directly at her. She smiled at him and he winked back. Emma felt her cheeks redden so she ducked her head down and started to message back.

Emma: are you helping me with my homework after school?

Killian: ahh about that the school is shutting early tonight to set up for the school fair tomorrow

Emma: oh alright

Killian: that doesn't mean I can't still help you ;)

Emma: what do you mean?

Killian: well if you want we can sort your homework at my place, or is that to wrong of me

Emma: okay and its not wrong your like what 3 years older than me so I don't see the problem :)

Killian: 2years older actually I finished school early. Okay wait for me after class

Killian: oh and Emma. I'm not promising I won't get distracted;)

Emma: yeah! Whys that?

Killian: well there's this girl and I think I like her, even if it is wrong of me

Emma: maybe she likes to back ;)

Killian: glad to hear it

Emma: Sir sorry to burst your bubble but I must finish my work now, talk later ;)

Killian: Swan, look at the time, class is over


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping out into the chilly outdoors Emma looked across and saw the light of a black bmw flash on.

"That's yours?"

"Aye, it is"

Emma shivered as the wind picked up.

"Cold?" Killian said looking at her with is ocean eyes.

"Urm just a little bit" Emma said back, surprised at how much he wasn't sounding like her teacher.

"Here take this" he shook his leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you"

"It's my pleasure Miss Swan"

"My name is Emma not Swan, well Swan is my last name but... I'm rambling again sorry"

"Sorry? There is nothing to be sorry for, anyway I quite happen to like your rambling "he said winking at her

After nothing more than a 10 minute drive they reached a small road with only two or three houses on it, the dock, wait he lived in one of them? she had always dreamed of living by the sea because it was so calming...

Emma and Killian walked up to the door in silence and as they reached the door Emma gave Killian his jacket back

"thank you"

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccssccscscscscscsccsscccccccccccccccssssssssssssssssssccccccccccccccccccccccsssssssssssssssssssssccccccss

I know that this chapter is short but I felt like I needed to update it before I post the new chapter later tonight anyway I hope you like this short chapter and if you did please like and follow it would mean a lot

the next chapter will probably be M rated and I've never written smut before but we will see how it goes

my twitter is JMOsUglyDuck_uk

Next chapter will carry on from inside Killian's house ;)


End file.
